The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Margo, Edith y Agnes comienza un nuevo año escolar. Viven la niñez, la adolescencia, aventuras y romances junto a nuevos vecinos en la ciudad, mientras que Lucy y Gru son asignados para detener al Sr. Perkins que ha conseguido una muestra del suero PX41! Gru deberá enfrentarse a sus demonios del pasado para proteger a su familia a toda costa. MEGACROSSOVER
1. 1 Un Nuevo Día :-D

**.**

**TDSOTM**

**.**

**Hola! Bienvenidos seas a este Fic de Despicable Me, o como mejor se conoce en Hispanoamérica como Mi Villano Favorito y en España como Gru, Mi Villano Favorito.**

**^ u ^**

**Ya hace tiempo que vi la película (Despicable Me 2), creo que casi unos días después de su estreno. Y les seré franca, la quería ver en Ingles con Subtítulos pero para ello tendría que salir el DVD y sinceramente no me esperaría 2 meses para ello.**

**Entonces la observe en español latino (para aquellos que aun no se han dado cuenta que soy de México. ; ) ) y siendo sincera, desde que salió la primera no me ha gustado la voz de Gru (español latino) ya que la vi primero en Ingles.**

**Pero…**

**Desde que vi la secuela, mi mente no logro impedir la llegada de algunas ideas en mi mente. Las cuales uní cuidadosamente creando este Fic que a continuación leerán. Y sé que algunos se llevaran algunas sorpresas por las ideas que se han adherido en la creación de esta historia.**

**Esperando que estas te hagan pasar un buen día, tarde o noche desde donde quiera que te encuentres.**

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment. **

**.**

_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

_**/Puede parecer una locura lo que estoy a punto de decir/**_

_**Sunshine she's here, you can take away**_

_**/Luz del sol: ella está aquí, puedes tomar un descanso/**_

_**I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space**_

_**/Soy un globo aeroestático que podría ir al espacio/**_

_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

_**/Con el aire, como si no me importara cariño, por cierto/**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**/Por que soy feliz/**_

_**Pharrell Williams - Happy**_

**.**

El sol volvió a asomarse en el cielo tras su recorrido por el mundo, comenzando su nuevo recorrido por el cielo. En ese instante un despertador se activo para cumplir la función por la que fue creado. Tan solo pasaron segundos para que una mano lo detuviera en su incesante llamado hacia el mundo de los sueños.

-Buenos días.- La voz de su esposa le brindo una gran sonrisa a su rostro y así girar hacia el otro lado de la cama para verla. -Buenos días, Lucy.- Su esposa le sonrió antes de acercarse a él para besarlo.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes de esa manera, era una parte única del día que compartían desde el primer día en que fueron marido y mujer. Aun que fueron solo unos instantes para ellos aquello pareció eterno y eso les bastaba. Salieron de la cama y se prepararon para el día, ya que era un día especial. Entraron a la habitación donde tres pequeñas dormían pacíficamente en sus respectivas camas.

-Niñas. Ya es horra de levantarrse.- Se abrieron las cortinas dejando pasar los pocos rayos de sol que se percibían en el cielo.

Las tres niñas poco a poco se levantaron y observaron a sus padres adoptivos quienes les sonreían con gran cariño.

-Sera mejor que se alisten niñas. No querrán que se les haga tarde.- Exclamo Lucy con alegría. -Alistarnos?- Pregunto la mediana de las niñas que oculto sus ojos bajo su gorro rosa. -Ya se te olvido, Edith?- Pregunto la mayor de ellas mientras limpiaba y se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes. -Escuela!- Grito emocionada la menor de las tres al instante de salir de su cama.

Edith enseguida se levanto y sujeto su gorro para alejarlo de sus grises y azulados ojos que se abrieron por completo.

-Escuela?!- Exclamo sorprendía, recordando enseguida que lo había olvidado. -Prreparrense niña. Las esperro abajo.- Con la afirmación de dos de ellas y el gruñido de derrota de una, Gru bajo a la cocina dejando a las niñas y a su esposa. Algunos de sus pequeños secuaces amarillos lo saludaron con una sonrisa.

**.**

Los pancakes cayeron en cada plato, cada uno con una forma diferente para cada niña y su esposa, claro está. El desayuno era perfecto, Gru no podría imaginarse las mañanas sin su ahora familia. Como es que podría vivir sin ellas? Gru sonrió… no podría. Ahora ellas eran todo en su vida… eran su vida. Tras terminar el desayuno cada una corrió a la sala donde en el enorme sofá en forma de cocodrilo habían colocado sus nuevas mochilas con lo necesario para su primer día en su nueva escuela tras las largas vacaciones.

-Listas niñas?- Pregunto Lucy emocionada, contagiando a las niñas que emocionadas, afirmaron con una sonrisa.

Gru tomo su chamarra caminando hacia la puerta donde las niñas ya habían salido siguiendo a su madre adoptiva. Cerró su zíper antes de salir, volteando a ver a dos de sus minions que esperaban sus instrucciones.

-Muy bien. Kevin, Phil, cuiden de la casa. Trras dejarr a las niñas, Lucy y yo irremos a la AVL. Manténganme al tanto de lo que ocurra mientrras no estoy.- Ambos minions afirmaron. -Okay!- Hablo uno de ellos.

Gru salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia el pequeño automóvil de Lucy. Después de haberlo platicado un LARGO tiempo, decidieron que llevarían a las niñas a la escuela en el automóvil de Lucy para no dar una mala impresión en la escuela con el gigantesco tanque que Gru usaba como transporte. Al entrar en el auto, Lucy encendió el motor para salir de casa e ir en camino a la escuela.

-Como se llama la escuela?- Pregunto la mayor de las niñas. -Es un nuevo colegio público, no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse establecido.- Aclaro Lucy sin distraerse del camino.

El automovil se detuvo en una luz roja, Edith coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba algo entusiasmada de la nueva escuela pero molesta por haber dejado la anterior.

-Aun no veo el por qué de cambiar de escuela.- Exclamo la mediana de las niñas.

Por esas palabras sus hermana adoptivas la voltearon a ver mientras que sus padres adoptivos la observaron desde el retrovisor.

-Qué?- Margo se acomodo los lentes sin dejar de verla. -Te lanzaste sobre Melany Harrison. Y después la mordiste.- Edith enseguida alzó sus manos frente a ella en defensa, ahora enojada por el recuerdo. -Ella empezó. Creyó que nadie le haría nada por ser la hija del subdirector.- Dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho. -No me gusta que se metan con mi familia.- Murmuró entre dientes pero la escucharon claramente.

Gru y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron. Edith podía ser destructiva pero solo por muy buenas razones. La luz del semáforo cambio, Lucy siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a las puertas de un elegante colegio tras pasar grandes áreas verdes y un gran portón dorado, que para sorpresa de la Agnes, Edith y Margo, todos los niños usaban ropa normal sin ni un rastro de uniforme mientras entraban al colegio.

-Qué grande es! Parece un castillo!- Exclamo Agnes observando el castillo con gran ilusión.

Y no era para más, el colegio tenía grandes similitudes con un castillo debido a su estructura y arquitectura similares a los construidos en el siglo XIV. Sus paredes eran claras y los tejados del edificio eran de un oscuro pero llamativo azul.

-Cuál es el nombre del colegio?- Pregunto nuevamente Margo. -Colegio RRobinson. Esperrro sea una buena escuela parra ustedes niñas.- Les dijo su padre.

Ellas afirmaron con una sonrisa, después de todo el colegio parecía sacado de un maravilloso y fantástico libro de fantasía. Las tres abrazaron a sus padres antes de dirigirse a la entrada del colegio.

-Las recogeremos a la salida. Pórtense bien. Pregunten en dirección sobre sus clases.- Les indico Lucy alzando un poco su voz. -Estaremos bien!.- Respondió Margo con una sonrisa antes de que entraran al colegio.

Gru y Lucy las observaron desaparecer de la vista, con una gran sonrisa suspiraron.

-Estarran bien. Saben cuidarrse.- Hablo Gru leyendo los pensamientos de su esposa que rió al ser "descubierta". -Lo se... Es solo que...- Suspiro de nuevo y volteo a ver a su esposo. -Son nuestro mundo. Y han crecido tanto desde que me uní a esta loca y divertida familia.- Gru sonrió a las palabras de Lucy, a pesar de estar casados casi un año ella seguía siendo la espía divertida e introvertida de la que se enamoro.

Gru suspiro antes de revisar el reloj en su muñeca derecha para dejar caer sus parpados a lo que les deparaba el día.

-Serra mejorr irrnos ya. Hoy nos esperra un largo papeleo.- Dijo colocando su mano detrás de la espalda como era costumbre. -Lo sé, pero es parte del trabajo hacer nuestro informe de las misiones.- Le volvió a recordar Lucy una vez más.

Gru afirmó sin decir otra palabra, siempre tenían esa misma charla los días en que debían de hacer los informes. Era lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, además de verle la cara a Pietraseron. Con una última mirada a la entrada del colegio, Gru y Lucy subieron al auto para dirigirse a la L.A.V.

* * *

-Margo, Edith y Agnes.- Las tres afirmaron estando frente al escritorio del director quien les daba la espalda en su silla. -13, 11 y 8 años, vaya…- La silla del director giro para verlas. -Es un gusto conocerlas niñas.- Ellas sonrieron.

Era una mujer joven, llegando apenas a los 28. Muy bonita, de buen ver y esbelta. Cabello rojizo a nivel de su rostro sin pasar de largo a su cuello, de claros ojos azules. Vestida con un elegante vestido a su figura, color negro y sin mangas. Además, tenía un curioso asentó en su forma de hablar lo que la hacía de mucho confiar a los niños y jóvenes.

-Que lindas jovencitas.- Sonrió la directora. -Gracias!- Agradeció Agnes enseguida con una gran sonrisa. -De nada. Ahora, veamos…- Tomo tres carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio y los abrió, observando los datos de cada una. -Tenemos una pequeña luchadora aquí.- Dijo la directora bajando el expediente de Edith para verla a los ojos.

Edith cruzo los brazos viendo hacia otra parte, era la forma en que se colocaba en defensa para protegerse de cualquier llamado de atención.

-El Colegio Robinson es un instituto de alto prestigio donde la educación de nuestros alumnos es algo primordial.- Comenzó la directora, Edith no volteo su mirada hacia ella, colocando a sus hermanas en alerta. -Y por ello…- Edith se tenso y al igual que Margo para evitar cualquier mala acción de su hermana. -Les enseñamos que la familia es lo más importante.- Termino la directora.

Fue entonces que Edith al fin volteo a ver a la directora, sorprendida. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Aquí nadie volverá a insultar a tu familia.- Le guiño un ojo a Edith, pero igual lo decía para las tres en general. -Gracias Directora.- Hablo Margo con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Tallulah Robinson. Bienvenidas al Colegio Robinson Margo, Edith y Agnes Gru.- Las tres se acercaron al escritorio para estrechar la mano de la directora. -Bien, esperemos que este año escolar sea emocionante y placentero para ustedes. Y no lo olviden, el lema de la escuela es...- La directora se levanto alzando su mano hacia la pared detrás de ella.

Una gran placa de oro en forma de una "R" tenía a través de ella un lema en letras de oro más pequeñas.

_"Camina hacia el futuro."_

-Camina hacia el futuro.- Las niñas lo leyeron a la vez. -Así es.- Afirmó la directora. -Ahora siganme.- Indicó la directora en cuanto camino a la puerta para abrirla. -Las llevare a sus aulas de clase.- Explico al abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo observo a su secretaria que le sonrió antes de saludarla.

-Buenos días, Señoritas Tallulah.- La joven directora sonrió. -Buenos días, Mirage.- Su secretaria se coloco de pie con un par de carpetas en sus brazos junto con una tablet Nook HD+. -Sera mejor que espere unos momentos, aun no empiezan las clases y faltan 4 nuevos alumnos.- Le extendió las carpetas a Tallulah que las tomo. -Gracias Mirage.- Tallulah se sorprendió al abrir la primera carpeta.

Su secretaria sonrió a la sorpresa de la directora que se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Si que sera un interesante año escolar.- Mirage afirmó en cuánto sintió la divertida y emocionada mirada de Tallulah hacia ella.

**.**

**Al fin. Comenzaremos con éste nuevo Fic. Espero les sea de su agrado y diversión No duden en dejar un Comentario. Todos pueden sin tener cuenta en la página.**

**"The Dark Side of the Moon" tiene muchas sorpresas para ustedes, no se las pierdan. Siganme o a mi Fic para no perderse ni un solo capítulo.**

**Cuídense****, hasta luego. Disfruten sus vacaciones! B]**

**.**


	2. 2 Un Nuevo Colegio :-)

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me, Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment y Dreamworks **

**.**

_**Close your eyes**_

_**/Cierra los ojos/**_

_**Have no fear**_

_**/No tengas miedo/**_

_**The monster's gone**_

_**/El monstruo se ha ido/**_

_**He's on the run and your daddy is here**_

_**/Ha huido y tu papi esta aquí/**_

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.**_

_**/Hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso niño /**_

_**John Lennon - Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)**_

**.**

En estos tiempos, pocos niños se interesan en la historia. Es algo que permanece en el pasado y solo la encuentras en libros o en museos. Pero en esta ocacion un pequeño de llamativo cabello rojo disfrutaba de su viaje gracias a la historia, y no era por un libró o película... sino en ella, en vivo y a todo color

**Liverpool, 15 de Septiembre de 1830**

-Esto es fantástico!- Exclamó el pequeño con gran asombro y alegría evitando que sus lentes cayeran de su lugar. -Lo es.- Observando detrás del pequeño uno se podría sorprender al ver un perro sobre sus patas trasera, de pié en una postura recta con sus patas delanteras detrás de su espalda.

El niño vestía una camisa blanca sin botones de lino, de mangas largas y cuello amplió, pantalones negros delgados y rectos con solapas y bolsillos frontales, además de botas de cuero negras. El can detrás suyo utiliza lentes al igual que el pequeño, y por mas raro que pareciera vestía con una camisa similar a la del niño, solo que sobre esta vestía un chaleco azul marino.

-Es muy diferente a lo que creí .- Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña maquina de vapor. -Esta es la primera locomotora en la historia?- Preguntó el niño volteando a ver al can detrás de él. -No, Sherman. La primera locomotora a vapor fue construida por Richard Trevithick en 1804.- Explicó el Sr. Peabody, ambos caminaban hacia la maquina de vapor. -Pero no dio resultado ya que sus carriles de hierro fundido no eran apropiados para su peso.- El niño y el can de pelaje blanco subieron al tren tomando asiento en los lugares correspondientes.

Sherman en seguida se acerco a uno de los lados, emocionado por que ya empezara el viaje de la locomotora. La cual era muy simple a su diseño si es que se comparaba con las actuales.

-Y como es que estamos en una si no dio resultado?- Pregunto Sherman haciendo sonreír al Sr. Peabody por el gran interés del niño. -Por que 21 años después, en 1825 George Stephenson construiría su primer locomotora la "Locomotion n°1".- Una pareja subió a la locomotora para asistir iniciar el viaje.

El conductor al momento introdujo carbón al horno de la pequeña locomotora, produciendo vapor la locomotora comenzó su viaje no era ni lento pero tampoco muy rápido, los pasajeros disfrutaron del tranquilo viaje. La pareja se mantenía unida con una sonrisa mientras que Sherman escuchaba y aprendía aun más sobre las grandes maquinas de vapor que revolucionaran diferentes áreas del mundo. Al pasar el día se prepararon para partir a su propia época. Así es, nuestros protagonistas del día de hoy son viajeros en el tiempo!

**.**

-Tienes todo listo para mañana, Sherman?- El Sr. Peabody entro a la habitación del niño tras tocar la puerta. -Todo listo, Sr. Peabody.- El Beagle escuchó la baja respuesta de Sherman.

Que podría esperar? Iniciaría un nuevo año escolar pero no en la misma escuela ya que lo comenzara en una nueva debido a un importante viaje que el Sr. Peabody debe hacer y que por ningún motivo dejaría al pequeño que adopto hace 7 años atrás, solo o al cuidado de alguien mas.

-Vamos Sherman, no será tan mal. Estoy seguro que harás amigos.- Sherman lo volteo a ver pero solo logro sonreír muy poco. -No es justo, quiero quedarme en mi escuela. Ya no veré a Carl, Manso y...- Suspiró triste. -A Penny.- El Sr. Peabody arqueo una ceja a aquello pero lo dejo atrás, conocía perfectamente que a su hijo le agradaba la Srita. Peterson.

Sherman se sentó en su cama, aun triste a pesar que hace una semana que el Sr. Peabody le había dado la noticia del viaje.

-Tal vez no vaya a ser tan malo como tú crees, Sherman. Ahora, la cena esta servida.- El pequeño suspiro nuevamente antes de seguir a su padre adoptivo.

Cabizbajo y sin tanta hambre, Sherman se dirigió a la mesa.

-Hola Sherma.- Sherman no alzo la mirada y siguió en su camino. -Hola Penny.- Saludo de regreso a la pequeña rubia.

Penny Peterson seguía sonriendo en cuanto Sherman freno en seco y salto hacía atrás dándole la cara, completamente sorprendido.

-Penny?!- Exclamó aun sorprendido el pelirrojo. -Que haces aquí?!- Preguntó al tiempo de voltear a ver el reloj de pared que tenia en la sala. -Son las 8:30 de la noche! Quien te trajo?- Penny solo rió a la actitud de Sherman. -Mis padres.- Penny respondió con una sonrisa.

.Poco a poco la sonrisa de Sherman volvió al tiempo en que ambos jóvenes volteaban a ver al Sr. Peabody en cuánto este aclaro su garganta.

-Hablaremos en la mesa, ahora cenemos.- Dijo Peabody para que ambos niños lo siguieran hasta la mesa y tomaran asiento. -Mis padres debían hacer un viaje muy importante a Rusia para tratar con un importante hombre de negocio que esta interesado en ser parte de la empresa de mi papá.- Explicó Penny al sentarse a un lado de Sherman, colocando la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

Sherman hizo lo mismo antes de voltear a ver a Penny, escuchándola todo el tiempo. Atento y curioso.

-Oh, has venido a despedirte?- Preguntó Sherman visiblemente triste bajando la mirada a su comida. -Nop.- La respuesta lo hizo volver a verla. -Mis padres no me pueden llevar con ellos, así que hablaron con el Sr. Peabody.- Sherman se mostró confuso a un viendo a Penny alegre y volteó a ver a su padre.

Peabody lo vio y sonrió.

-La estancia de Paul y Patty en Rusia es indefinida y ya que no tienen algún relativo en la ciudad, Penny estará a mi cuidado.- Explicó Peabody observando una sonrisa aparecer en Sherma poco a poco. -Eso quiere decir...?- Preguntó Sherman. -Eso quiere decir que iré al viaje con ustedes.- Respondió Penny emocionada.

Peabody sonrío al ver de nuevo a su hijo sonreír. La cena fue alegre y llena de risas con los pequeños que estaban mas que felices por estar juntos. El canino ya había preparado todo sin que Sherman. sospechara o se diera cuenta sobre la estancia de Penny esa noche, al igual que lo hicieron los padres de Penny a su pequeña hija. Pronto los pequeños se encontraban en sus pijamas tras un refrescante baño.

-Penny, es hora que vayas a tu habitación.- Habló Peabody al entrar a la habitación de Sherman donde él y Penny se encontraban hablando de sus vacaciones. -Iré en cuanto Sherman termine de contarme su último viaje, Sr. Peabody.- Peabody acepto al escuchar lo sincera que era la pequeña, sabia que ella cumpliría con su palabra. -Bien. No tardes Sherman., en unos momentos vuelvo.- Penny y Sherman afirmaron antes de que Peabody saliera de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sherman termino de contarle a Penny de sus viajes con su padre en el tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Fueron al primer viaje público de la locomotora en 1830?- Sherman afirmó. -No es tan grande como las de ahora pero fue muy bueno.- Sonrió Sherman.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio solo sonriendo, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Penny que logro disimular ya que Sherman no se dio cuenta.

-Esperó que el colegio sea como en el folleto.- Confesó Penny recordando el castillo que se encontraba ilustrado en el folleto que sus padres le habían dado al explicarle sobre el lugar al que iría mientras ellos se encontraban ausentes. -Lo es! El Sr. Peabody conoce al fundador de la escuela, resulta ser que también es un gran inventor y empresario.- Explicó Sherman emocionado.

En cuanto su padre le contó sobre el colegio y el fundador de esta, Sherman tenía la esperanza de conocer a aquel hombre.

-Espero conocerlo algún día.- Confeso Sherman haciendo reír a Penny. -Si tu papá conoce a ese señor, entonces tenlo por seguro.- Dijo Penny bajando de la cama de Sherman. -Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, no quiero quedar mal con el Sr. Peabody.- Dijo antes de caminar hacía la puerta pero se detuvo antes de tocar la perilla pensando. -No te preocupes Penny estaremos juntos en esta nueva aventura.- Escuchó a Sherman detrás de ella.

Penny sonrió a las palabras de Sherman. Antes de hablar sobre sus vacaciones, ambos compartieron sus dudas al nuevo ciclo escolar que pasarían en aquel colegio. Ambos temían en no estar en las mismas clases o peor aún, en diferentes aulas, por lo que tal vez no sabían si harían amigos nuevos. Penny volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sherman. Buenas noches.- Sherman afirmo con una gran sonrisa. -Buenas noches Penny.- La rubia salió de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Si tan solo Sherman supiera lo importante que eran esas palabras para la pequeña Penny Peterson.

**.**

El viaje no había sido largo, al contrario fue muy corto. Lo único que Sherman como a Penny no habían estado muy de acuerdo fue a la hora de levantarse para tomar un baño, arreglarse e ir a tomar el Jet Privado del Sr. Peabody.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos por que nos mando a dormir a las 9:30.- Susurró Penny a Sherman que afirmó. -Veamos le el lado positivo Penny, dormimos nuestras 8 horas de sueño.- Penny solo negó. -Aun así me parece algo exagerado.- Sherman solo sonrió, algunas cosas en Penny no cambiaban.

Trascurrieron unos minutos antes de que el Jet comenzara a descender y aterrizar en una de las pistas del aeropuerto de esa ciudad. Pronto bajaron del avión donde un pequeño y elegante automóvil los esperaba. El chófer del automóvil les abrió la puerta trasera de los pasajeros. El chófer era de estatura mediana de un esbelto y buen físico, claro cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y ojos azul oscuro. Vestido en un traje, camisa blanca por debajo de un saco negro y una corbata roja, pantalones y zapatos negros, además de un gorro de chófer al igual que su traje de color negro. Sonrió al verlos.

-Buenos días Señor, jóvenes.- Los tres pasajeros saludaron antes de entrar al coche.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y el chófer subió al automóvil para encender el motor y emprender el camino al Colegio Robinson. El camino fue tranquilo para Peabody pero aburrido para los pequeños.

-Sr. Peabody?- El can observó a su hijo. -Si, Sherman?- Respondió su padre. -Por que contrató un chófer? Usualmente usted nos lleva en su Scooter.- Peabody tan solo lo volteo a ver. -En esta ciudad no soy muy conocido, por lo que sí ven a un perro manejar hay altas probabilidades de que se causen accidentes automovilísticos.- Explicó el Sr. Peabody.

La respuesta de Sherman tan solo fue un "Oh". Penny al contrario observaba al chófer.

-Entonces... tú seras nuestro chófer mientras estemos en esta ciudad?- El chófer sonrió y afirmó. -Así es Señorita.- Penny rodó los ojos hacia un lado. -Mi nombre es Penny, Penny Peterson. Cuál es el tuyo?- El chófer detuvo el automóvil al llegar al fin a su destino. -Joseph Parr, señorita Peterson. Bienvenidos al Colegio Robinson.- Respondió el chófer que salió del automóvil para abrir la puerta de pasajeros.

Suspiró maravillada a los grandes áreas verdes que rodeaban el colegio, pero mas que nada por el gran castillo de paredes claras y techos azules. Sherman movió sus labios en un silencioso "WOW" junto a una sonrisa. Pronto los tres se encaminaron a la entrada mientras algunos niños llegaban al colegio. Peabody se dio la vuelta para hablar con el chófer pero este enseguida respondió a lo que quizás el perro estaba por decir.

-No se preocupe señor, de aquí no me moveré.- Peabody firmó. -Le agradezco, joven Joseph.- El joven chófer sujeto su gorra bajándola un poco en respeto. -Señor.- El can se dio la vuelta y entro junto con Penny y Sherman.

Algunos de los niños que ya se encontraban en el colegio se percataron de inmediato a la presencia de Peabody. Niños y jóvenes por igual compartían gestos al ver a aquel perro caminar en sus patas traseras, sorpresa, emoción, ternura y maravilla. El caminó a la Dirección estuvo lleno de suspiros de toda clase, no molestando al can que para el no era extraño. A tan solo unos pasillos llegaron a la puerta indicada, al abrir la puerta los recibió una secretaria. De tez morena, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes claros. Las facturas de su rostro eran finas y elegantes, esbelta y de un buen ver. Vestía un traje azul claro por encima de un suéter blanco de cuello alto y un par de tacones grises.

-Buenos días. Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Peabody.- Se levanto de su escritorio y se acercó a él para saludarlo. -Gusto en conocerla señorita...- Peabody alzó su pata para estrecharla con aquella mujer. -Mirage.- Le indico la secretaria con una sonrisa.

Mirage observó a los pequeños y los saludó.

-Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Mirage, la secretaria de la directora de este colegio.- Sherman sonrió. -Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Sherman Peabody.- Se presento en pelirrojo. -Y yo soy Penny Peterson, encantada.- Saludo la rubia.

Mirage sonrió complacida y con admiración a los dos.

-Que jóvenes tan educados.- Los dos sonrieron. -Bien, permitan me. Le informare a la directora que han llegado.- Se llevo sus dedos a su oído derecho para accionar un auricular. -Han llegado dos nuevos alumnos. Si, él también esta aquí.- Dejó de oprimir el auricular y volteo a ver de nuevo a Peabody. -Esperen unos momentos por favor.- Les indicó la secretaria.

Tal y como lo dijo, pasaron tan solo unos momentos antes de que la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abriera. De ella salieron tres niñas, cada una diferente a la otra, no solo por la edad sino también por el color de cabello. Detrás de ellas apareció una mujer pelirroja que les sonrió.

-Señoritas, podrían esperar unos momentos mientras hablo con el Sr. Peabody?- Dos de ellas afirmaron mientras que la menor enseguida se acerco a Peabody para abrazarlo tras exclamar "Perrito!".

Peabody reacciono en seguida, colocando una pata frente a él indicándole a la niña que se detuviera. Las otras niñas observaron sorprendidas al perro.

-Por favor pequeña no me llames de esa forma. Soy el Sr. Peabody.- Al escucharlo hablar las dejo más sorprendidas. -Super!- Exclamó una de las niñas, la rubia con un tipo de gorro rosa. -Es sorprendente.- Mencionó la mas alta de las tres, al acomodar sus lentes.

Tras una breve introducción y explicación de la situación, la directora, su secretaria y el can entraron a la oficina, dejando a los pequeños esperando fuera de esta.

-Es tu mascota?- Sherman reaccionó dejando de ver la puerta donde su padre entró y observo de donde había venido la pregunta. -Edith!- La rubia de sombrero rosa volteo a ver a la mayor entre ellos. -Que?! No estoy preguntando nada malo, Margo.- La castaña aun así negó. -Que? No. El Sr. Peabody no es mi mascota.- Dijo Sherman tratando de no reír a lo loco que sonaba eso. -El es mi papá.- Aclaro con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Las tres se sorprendieron, genuina y pura sorpresa de confusión.

-Es una relación adoptiva.- Aclaró Penny al ver las reacciones de las otras niñas. -Oh.- Las tres sonrieron aunque aun les era confuso, bueno, solo a la mayor. -Él es Sherman y yo soy Penny.- Se introdujo Penny. -Yo soy Margi y ellas son mis hermanas, Edith y Agnes.- Cada una saludo de diferente manera.

Con solo cruzar esas palabras, los nuevos estudiantes de ese colegio comenzaron a conocerse. Parece ser que Sherman y Penny encontrarían una buena amistad con aquellas hermanas tan diferentes.

**. **

**Fue largo y algo exhaustivo hacer este capítulo. No he recibido mucha motivación que digamos (por no decir que nada _), pero se que pronto llegara! :)**

**Si les gusto el capítulo por favor no olviden Comentar, me hace mucho muy feliz! XD **

**Agreguen**** la historia a Favoritos para no perderte las actualizaciones, colocan la en favorito o sígueme como tu Autor favorito! Nos vemos en la próxima! El siguiente Fic en ser actualizado ser "Amado Prometido" sobre Hotel Transylvania.**

**Cuídense****! Descansen y no olviden pagarme con un Comentario! Hasta pronto!.**

**.**


	3. Un Nuevo Hogar :-

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me, Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman y Meet The Robinson no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment, Dreamworks y Walt Disney Pictures.**

**.**

_**Our lives are made in these small hours**_

_**/Nuestras vidas están hechas en éstas pequeñas horas/**_

_**These little wonders, these twist and turns of fate**_

_**/Éstas pequeñas maravillas, estos giros y vueltas del destino/**_

_**Time falls away but these small hours**_

_**/El tiempo se desvanece pero estas pequeñas horas/**_

_**These small hours still remain**_

_**/Éstas pequeñas horas aún permanecen/**_

_**Rod Thomas - Little Wonders**_

**.**

Cada día es un nuevo comienzo para muchos y para pocos, llega a ser algo nuevo a lo que hay que adaptarse. Nuevas noticias en la familia de nuestro protagonista, habían emocionado a todos sus miembros. Y no simples noticias de la cabeza de la familia, ademásde que estas mismas noticias no entusiasmaron del todo al más joven de todos ellos... incluso aún tras haber las oído hace unas semanas atrás.

**FlashBack**

-Mudarnos?!- El exaltado joven adulto exclamó sorprendido.

No se esperaba tal información de su padre, que apesar de la reacción del joven siguió teniendo un semblante tranquilo.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado en la mesa hace unas semanas atrás.- El joven ahora permaneció confuso tratando de recordarlo sin éxito. -Y en ese entonces solo era un "tal vez".- El joven adulto aún observando a su padre sonrió nervioso. -Si, pero no creí que hablaras en serió.- Su padre arqueó una ceja.

A pesar de ser padre e hijo, ambos eran muy diferentes tanto en carácter cómo aspecto físico. El padre era rubio de cabello en punta, ojos azules debajo de anteojos redondos, piel clara en buena forma y alto. Y vestía muy diferente, debido mayormente a su trabajo y a lo que se dedicaba. Vistiendo una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco azul con una corbata roja, pantalones rojos y zapatos cafés.

-Wilbur, conoces perfectamente la importancia de éste viaje.- El joven pelinegro bajó la mirada al saber lo que su padre ahora diría. -Ahora eres un importante miembro de Industrias Robinson...- El joven rodo los ojos aún sin elevar su mirada. -Y sucesor de las mismas.- Terminó por su padre.

A pesar de su joven edad, Wilbur había madurado un poco tras su aventura con la maquina del tiempo y la experiencia vívida con la joven versión de su padre. Todo aquello lo cambió y le hizo ver todo de diferente manera. Aún así su vestimenta y físico solo cambiaron un poco debido a los años. Vistiendo una camiseta negra con detalles verdes claros en el cuello, mangas y parte inferior de la camiseta además de un pequeño diseño de un rayo del lado izquierdo, pantalones de mezclilla azules con cinturon negro y sneakers negros con blanco. Cabello negro peinado hacía atrás con su inusual y tipico mechon elevado en el frente que caracterizaba a casi toda la familia Robinson, ojos cafés y piel clara de parte de su madre. Así es... el es el próximo a la cabeza de las Industrias Robinson.

-Lo se, papá... Umm, es solo que en verdad no creí que nos mudaramos tras todo lo que has hecho aquí en Todayland.- Cornelius Robinson sonrió tras ver al fin que su hijo lo miraba a los ojos con una minuscula sonrisa. -Lo se, Wilbur pero recuerda que nosotros...- Cornelius se levanto de su asiento y tomó su copa de agua, toda la familia sonrió haciendo lo mismo y a continuación todos sabían las palabras de la cabeza de la familia. -"Caminamos hacía el futuro!"- Y seguido se arrojaron el agua de la copa sobre sus cabezas y Wilbur entonces recordó que tenía que seguir caminando.

**End FlashBack**

Y tras unas semanas al fin se encontraban en el Jet privado de las Industrias Robinson. Toda la familia había hecho preparativos para la mudanza al arreglar los documentos requeridos.

-Así que el modelo del edificio es idéntico al original?- Wilbur despegó su atención de los planos en sus manos.

Debía distraerse con cualquier cosa, Wilbur Robinson no era exactamente alguien con paciencia. Y su familia lo sabía perfectamente.

-Si, Wilbur. Y no te preocupes que falta poco para que el Jet aterrize.- Su padre le aseguro tomando los planos de las manos de su hijo para colocarlos en la mesa que los separaba frente a frente.

El joven se relajo en su asiento, tratando de esperar a que el Jet pronto descendiera para aterrizar. Y con ello comenzó a pensar en todo los preparativos que él y mayormente su padre, habían hecho para la mudanza de su nuevo hogar e incluso para la apertura de las nuevas instalaciones de las Industrias Robinson.

-Cariño.- La voz de su madre, Franny Robinson que se dirigia a su esposo. -Al aterrizar el Jet, el nuevo jefe de seguridad que contrataste nos recivira?- Cornelius que volteó a verla sonrio al afirmar. -Asi es, Franny. Después de todo, fue una sorpresa y gran alivió haberlo contratado. En verdad me sorprendió que su familia ya tenía planes para mudarse.- Franny se vio sorprendida pero no por mucho. -Me parece estupendo. Me encantaría conocer a su familia.- Le sonrió a su esposo con calidez.

Wilbur observó a su madre. Una mujer calida y cariñosa que a la vez podría llegar a ser fuerte y seria si el momento lo requiere. Una intrepida combinación de joventud y madurez a pesar de estar a finales de sus treintas. De cabello negro sujeto en un brillante moño rojo junto con el típico mechon de cabello que caracterizaba a su familia, esbelta de piel clara. Vestida en un elegante pero alegre vestido azul oscuro que se sujetaba a su cuerpo, de cuello rojo y mangas largas además con un cinturón amarillo rodeando su cinturacintura, y en la parte bajael vestido era blanco con amarillo y rojo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Y por último, llevaba puestos unos zapatos rojos de tacon. Wilbur sonrió a la imagen de sus padres, los cuáles seguían teniendo tanto amor entre ellos desde que el podría recordar.

-Y familia...- La voz del piloto se escuchó en las vocinas del aeroplano, dándoles un comunicado. -hemos llegado.- Wilbur sonrió volviendo a su actitud positiva en un instante, colocandose de pie se dirigió hacía la cabina del piloto.

Al abrir la puerta saludo enseguida al inusual piloto de metal.

-Buen trabajo, Carl.- El dorado robot sonrió complacido, cerrando por un instante sus metalicos parpados. -Gracias, gracias. No fue nada, en verdad.- Wilbur sonrió. -Nunca dudé de ti.- Wilbur se colocó los audifonos, el cinturón y se relajó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Cualquier persona se sorprenderia al ver ymucho más al escuchar a aquel ser metalico responder como si se tratara de otro ser vivo. Pero para está familia aquello era como hablar con otro miembro de la familia, dejando atras que este no era un humano. La ciudad ahora era visible y el Jet comenzó su descenso.

-Al fin! Fueron los 40 minutos más largos de mi vida.- El robot a su lado solo arqueó su metalica ceja a lo exagerado que era el joven humano. -Bien, Señor Exageración. Sera mejor que vuelva a su asiento, los pasajeros no pueden estar en esta área.- Wilbur hizo una mueca de molestia que lo hacía ver como un niño. - Eres un aguafiestas.- Aún así el joven sonrió al ver a Carl sobre su hombro mover su mano antes que la puerta de la cabina del piloto se cerrara.

Mientras caminaba a su asiento, Carl indicó que estaban a punto de aterrizar por lo que ordeno que tomaran asiento y abrocharan sus cinturones de seguridad. Wilbur llego a su asiento y al momento de abrochar su cinturon, escuchó estática en los audífonos de copiloto que aún tenia puestos y había olvidado dejar en la cabina.

**...SHSHSHSHSHSH-ESTAN-SHSHSHSHSHSH-AQUI-SHSHSHSHSHSH...**

Se escuchaba mucha estática, Wilbur apenas logró escuchar sujetando mejor los audífonos a sus oídos. Sin prestarle mucha atencion se colocó el cinturón para esperar a que el Jet aterrizará. En tan solo unos minutos las llantas del Jet tocó el suelo para poco después frenar por completo. La familia desabrochó sus cinturones para colocarse de pié y dirigirse a la salida, la cual fue abierta desde afuera. Y el primero en salir fue Cornelius que estrechó la mano del hombre que los recibía.

-Bienvenido al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles, Sr. Robinson.- Cornelius le sonrió a aquel nombre y trató de no rodar los ojos a un lado al escuchar detrás de él la voz de su hijo que casi grito "Los Angeles?!".

El hombre que aún estrechaba su mano sonrió al igual que Cornelius. Y el fundador de las Industrias Robinson no dejo a un lado la imagen del hombre el cual era incluso más grande y robusto que su cuñado Art. Cabello corto y rubio con entradas, de ojos azules, era sorprendente el hecho que ése mismo hombre tuviera 51 años, con buena imagen y ejercicio le daba la imagen de a mediados de 40. Además fue altamente recomendado por una de las agencias privadas que han invertido y apoyado sus inventos desde sus inicios, junto con un exelente currículum.

-Es un verdadero gusto al fin conocer lo, Sr. Robinson.- Cornelius afirmó. -El gusto es mutuo, Sr. Parr.- El hombre dejó de sujetar la mano de Cornelius y con un ademán hacía adelante le indicó que lo siguiera hasta una limosina. -Esperó no ser grocero Señor, pero puede llamarme Bob si así usted lo ve bien.- Cornelius sonrió. -Me parece bien, Bob.- Bob sonrió y abrió la puerta para que Cornelius, seguido por su familia entraran al vehículo.

El último fue Wilbur quién se coloco unas gafas de sol negras y con una brillante sonrisa colocó un pie dentro de la limosina.

-California, sol, playa... Que puede estar mal?- Se dijo así mismo el joven Robinson entrando al vehículo.

Bob cerró la puerta y entonces la limosina emprendió el camino mientras él junto con unos cuantos hombres más la seguían en otro vehículo. Cornelius respiró tranquilo y teniendo a su esposa a su lado.

-Esto es per...- Pero claro que siendo un exitoso científico, siempre habría riesgos y por desgracia tambien peligros.

**¡BOOOM!**

La familia gritó en cuanto la parte frontal de la limosina estalló, haciendo temblar el vehículo ahora dañado. Gracias a que el vehículo era reforzado y creado para ese tipo de situaciones, solo la parte frontal se daño sin herir o poner en peligro a sus tripulantes que ahora permanecían sorprendidos y asustados.

-Pero que fue eso?!- Alarmada y sujetando a su esposo, Franny observó hacía la ventana trasera para ver como Bob y los demás hombres desenfundaron sus armas.

Los hombres dispararon hacia arriba y el sonido de las detonaciones hicieron que la familia se agachara. Wilbur tomo la manija de la puerta pero esta no sedia.

-Se atasco.- Gruño entre dientes al sujetar la con más fuerza, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

**¡CRACK!**

La puerta entonces se abrió con fuerza, Wilbur sorprendido observó a Bob quien habia logrado abrir la puerta desde afuera.

-Salgan!- Indicó en voz firme, la familia en seguida obedeció. -Corran de vuelta al avión!- Ordenó observando hacía arriba, dónde un helicóptero armado se acercaba veloz hacía donde se encontraban.

El helicóptero lanzo un misile de nuevo a la limusina, esta vez en la parte trasera que exploto al daño en el tanque de gasolina. La fuerza de la explosión lanzó al suelo a Bob y a la familia Robinson. Colocandose de pié y con un inconfortable zumbido en sus oidos, Wilbur se giró y observó cómo Bob ya estaba de pié y gritaba algo hacía los demás hombres de seguridad que seguían disparándole al helicóptero. Los disparos dieron en el vidrio del pilotó del helicóptero que sorprendido giro la palanca de manejo dando una vuelta abrupta y dejando ir un misil más... directamente a la familia.

-NOOO!- Wilbur logro escuchar el gritó del jefe de seguridad entre el incesante zumbido en sus oídos.

La familia logro ver el misil en shock tan solo a instantes que llegara a ellos.

**BOOM**

La familia abrió los ojos al solo escuchar una sorda explosión que hizo temblar el suelo. En seguida alzaron sus miradas para ver una figura femenina en medio de todos ellos, con un brazo alzado al aire. Wilbur que abrió los ojos observó frente a el una clase de campo purpura transparente, alzo la mirada hasta llegar a la figura la cual al parecer, los había protegido.

-Estan todos bien?- Wilbur parpadeó no creyendo lo que veía.

Era una joven, tal vez de su edad. Largo cabello negro que con el contraste de la luz era un color azulado, piel clara y mejillas rosadas. El joven Robinson tragó saliva observando la, vestía un traje traje violeta con detalles negros. El traje comenzaba desde su pecho y terminaba hasta antes de la mitad de sus muslos, sujeto con un cinturon negro, una corta capa de doble color ya que por fuera era negra y por dentro violeta además de largos guantes violetas que llegaban antes a la mitad de los brazos y se unian a la capa que de igual manera se unian al traje. En la mitad de su muslo izquierdo portaba una correa negra y por último eran más que notorias las largas botas negras de combate. La imagen que daba era imponente pero Wilbur no veía eso... solo volvió a tragar saliva abriendo y cerrando su boca tal y como un pescado fuera del agua.

-Quien eres, jovensita?- Wilbur observó a su abuela que miraba con una sonrisa de gratitud aún que aún parecía sorprendida pero muy aliviada.

La joven sonrió y volteó a verlos, Wilbur permanecio inmóvil. Al ver los profundos y obscuros ojos azules tras el antifaz negro que cubria su rostro.

-Invisible Girl.- Reapondio con calma.

_-Tal vez me va a gustar mucho más Los Angeles de lo que creí.-_ Pensó el joven Robinson observando a su misteriosa salvadora.

**.**

**Lo se. En verdad me pase y espero me perdonen por tardar tanto. Conseguí un trabajo el cual los horarios son largos y variados.**

**Esperó sean pacientes. Y gracias por su apoyo, por favor si el Capítulo les gusto dejen un Comentario. Tratare de subir los capítulos lo más rápido ;) NO voy a abandonar este Fic, ni de broma. Y para aquellos que esperan la actualización del Fic de Ralph el Demoledor.**

**En esta semana lo subire, así que esten al tanto! Cuidense, hasta pronto!**

**.**


	4. Un Nuevo Año Escolar -D

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me, Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman, Meet The Robinson y The Incredibles no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment, Dreamworks y Walt Disney Pictures.**

**.**

_**All World Is Watching Us Now**_

_**/El Mundo Entero Nos Está Mirando Ahora/**_

_**It's A Little Intimidating**_

_**/Es Un Poco Intimidante/**_

_**But Seems There Is No Way To Calm Now**_

_**/Pero Como No Hay Forma De Calmarlo/**_

_**Let's Get Them Something Amazing**_

_**/Vamos A Darles Algo Asombroso/**_

_**Let's Make Them Remember**_

_**/Hagamos Que Recuerden/**_

_**Using One Word...**_

_**/Usando Una Palabra.../**_

_**¡Incredible!**_

_**/¡Increible!/**_

**Céline Dion ft. Ne-yo**

**.**

¿Quién no desearía tener habilidades sobrehumanas? No hay duda de que muchos han deseado tener "Superpoderes", imaginándose lo fantástico que sería proteger una ciudad y sus habitantes de los peligros latentes a suceder en la vida cotidiana. Pero todo tiene su otro lado de la moneda, aquél lado oscuro que se ignora al tener estos "poderes". Como lo ha dicho el tío de un buen amigo y vecino; "UN GRAN PODER CONLLEVA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD".

.

La joven mujer de largo cabello negro-azulado observó por la ventanilla del avión privado el cielo nocturno. La cabina permanecia oscura debido a la falta de las luces del pasillo, con tan solo algunas luces tenues el pasillo tenía un aspecto sereno y tranquilo. Suspiró cansada, una pequeña sonrisa de cansancio apareció en su rostro.

-Vi, ya duermete.- Le dijo la cansada y adormecida voz de su hermano menor. -Si, si. En unos momentos.- El rubio abrió uno de sus ojos, su pupila azul claro la observó. -Todo saldrá bien, Violeta.- Ella sonrió a la sinceridad de su hermano. -Gracias, Dashell.- Con esto ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando un nuevo día.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, dando la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Localizado en un vecindario acogedor y tranquilo, el cual había sido construido para los trabajadores de la nueva empresa donde el padre de familia ahora trabajaba y que se localizaba en Los Angeles, California..

-Que les parece, familia?- Los cuatro integrantes de la familia sonrieron al entrar y admirar lo acogedora ymodernan que era. - Es maravillosa Bob.- Su esposa se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. -Se los dije.- Su hijo más pequeño se acercó a ellos, emocionado. -¿Podemos ver nuestras habitaciones?- Su padre rió y afirmó a la emoción de su joven hijo.

Su hermano mayor rió, una sonrisa de confiesa y superioridad.

-Espero puedas ganarme esta vez, Jack Jack. - Su hermano menor sonrió y de un salto traspaso el techo gracias a su intangibilidad, dejando a su hermano algo sorprendido por lo ocurrido. -Ya no tiene 5 años, Dash.- El rubio sólo afirmó.

Al medio dia la familia ya se encontraba disfrutando de su nuevo hogar tras des empacar las pocas pertenencias que llevaban consigo. Los dormitorios de cada miembro de la familia se encontraba en el segundo piso, mientras que la sala, comendor y cocina se encontraban en el primer piso. La casa lujosa, comoda y de una sencilla estructura, era perfecta para la familia de 5 miembros. Era lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno de ellos tuviera una buena porcion de habitacion además de tener sus propios baños.

-Esta casa es perfecta.- El hijo mediano bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala con una sonrisa de satisfaccion y relajacion.

El joven de estatura mediana de un ebelto y buen físico, claro cabello rubio peinado hacia atras y ojos azul oscuro, vestido con tan solo una palyera roja, un pantalon de mezcliya azul y tenis blancos con rojo.

-¡Dash, Dash!- El menor miembro de la familia bajo las escaleras con rapidez para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. -¡Tienes que ver mi habitación! ¡Es enorme!- El pequeño sonreia grandemente.

El pequeño llegaba al abdomen de su hermano mayor, a diferencia de su hermano, el pequeño tenía el cabello cafe claro al igual que su madre y de la misma manera que su hermano, peinado hacia atrás pero en punta. Subieron de nuevo las escaleras, pasando por un pasillo largo que daba a otra habitación, de la cual no se habían percatado. Al llegar a la puerta la habrieron con un pequeño empujon.

-...- Los dos se quedaron en silencio al ver lo ENORME de la habitación. -Es más grande que la mia.- Dijo el más pequeño. -Y la mía.- Respondió de igual manera.

Que hacen en MI habitación?

-AH!- Los dos dieron un corto salto hacia adelante y en seguida voltear a ver quien se encontraba detras de ellos. -¿Y bien?- Ambos se relajaron al momento al ver quien era.

La primogénita de la familia los observaba con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta de parte de sus hermanos. A gran diferencia de sus hermanos menores, ella posee largo cabello negro que con el contraste de la luz era un color azulado, piel clara y mejillas rosadas, ojos azules oscuros y su altura era tan solo un poco superior a la de su hermano mediano en tan solo unos cuantos milímetros. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una blusa olgada azul eléctrico de mangas largas y olgadas, además de unos convers azules.

-¡Tu habitacion es enorme, Violeta!- Ella tan slo sonrío. -Creí que la mía era más grande.- Confesó Dash observando la habitacion .

Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se formó en el rostro de su hermana, sin más los tres si dirigieron al primer piso al escuchar la voz de su madre, avisando que el almuerzo estaba listo.

* * *

El día pasó rápido, la familia Parr se preparaba para el día siguiente. Ya que sería un nuevo inició en sus vidas, tras tantos intentos de iniciar un hogar pero a tantos problemas debido a sus dobles vidas y de aquellos que querian destruirlos en todas las formas posibles, la familia no lo habia logrado. Y a pesar de haber destruido y ganado una de las más grandes peleas que la familia haya enfrentado, y ganado... hace tan solo unos años aquellos villanos lo habian logrado, destruyendo la reputación de la Familia Increíble para al fin colocar los contra la ciudad que al fin los desterro.

-Dash... ¿tienes todo listo para mañana?- Su madre le preguntó. -Si.- Sonrió con confianza y algo presumido.

Su madre negó con una sonrisa a la personalidad de su hijo. Su madre de cabello castaño rojizo llegando a sus hombros sujeto con una diadema y con un fleco de lado, de ojos cafe y de una delgada complexión además de unas caderas anchas. Vestía una blusa amarilla con mangas que llegaban antes de sus codos, un pantalon de vestir blanco y unos zapatos de tela cafes de tela de lona.

-Helen, ¿no crees que Dash ya esta listo para su primer trabajo?- Su padre lo volteó a ver para guiñarle un ojo, haciendo sonreír a Dash. -A veces lo dudo, Bob.- La sonrisa de su esposo y de su hijo desaparecieron al instante y la cara de sorpresa hizo reir a su hijo más joven.

En seguida todos comenzaron a reir.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Dash.- Su madre le sonrió con amor. -ESTAMOS orgullosos de ti, Dash.- Dash sonrió aún más a las palabras de su padre.

La conversación continuó, Dash les contó de su nuevo trabajo el cual había sido asignado para proteger a un reconocido genio en muchas ramas de la ciencia y el arte. Claro que su cubierta sería de chofer, siendo el transporte principal durante su estadía en la ciudad.

-Escuché que se trataría del Sr. Peabody.- Dijo Violeta al mirarlo, esperando su respuesta a los rumores. -Él mismo.- Si que sería un nuevo comienzo.

El resto del día pasó, tranquilo y con algunos detalles a los que la familia tendria que acostumbrarse. Pronto la noche llegaría y con ella las luces de aquél hogar se apagarían.

* * *

Poco antes del amanecer, la familia se encontraba ya despierta y lista para el nuevo día. El padre de familia al igual que la familia entera, se habian duchado y vestido para sus nuevos trabajos. Bob Parr se encontraba arreglando su corbata, vestia el uniforme de seguridad de las Indutrias Robinson el cual era de un color y diseño diferente a los demás ya que él era el nuevo jefe de seguridad.

-El color te quedá muy bien, Bob.- Le dijo tomandolo de la corbata, para acercarlo a ella. -Bueno, gracias.- Bob rodeó un brazo en la cintura de su esposa haciéndola reir, contagiándolo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron y Bob siguió a su esposa, Helen. Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde Jack-Jack se encontraba comiendo cereal. Hoy era su primer dia de escuela en un nuevo colegio, el cual fue fundado por la misma familia Robinson.

-¿Estas listo, Jack-Jack?- Su pequeño hijo afirmó entusiasmado.

Bien peinado hacia atrás pero en punta, vistiendo una playera amarilla clara con mangas cortas negras, pantalon de mezclilla azul con un cinturon negro y unos Nike negros con detalles amarillos en la suela, cintas, en el interior y el logo. Helen camino a la sala para llamar desde las escaleras a sus hijos mayores.

-¡Vi! ¡Dash! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Dicho esto volvió a la cocina donde Bob ya tenia en sus manos una taza de cafe. -¿Estan listos?- Antes que Helen contestara, su hija lo hizo. -Casi.- Respondió refiriéndose a Dash aun no bajaba. -Si que se esta tomando su tiempo.- Dijo Violeta al tomar asiento y agradecerle a su madre en cuanto le colocó el desayuno frente a ella.

La familia comenzo a comer y en ese momento Dash llegó tomando asiento en la silla a un lado de Jack-Jack. Los demás lo vieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañesa ya que era MUY extraño ver a Dash de traje.

-Eh. ¿Que tal?- Sonrió a la atención que recibía.

Vestía una camisa blanca por debajo de un saco negro y una corbata roja, pantalones y zapatos negros, además de un gorro de chófer que coloco en la mesa y era igual al color de su traje.

-Apenas te reconozco, Dash.- Le sonrió su madre, mirando con detalle a Dash. -Me veo bien, ¿no es así?- Su padre afirmó, sin alagarlo ya que conocía muy bien la actitud de su hijo.

Violeta solo negó y Jack-Jack trato de no reir a la escena.

* * *

Del nuevo hogar de la familia Parr, dos automóviles salieron de la cochera. El primero era un pequeño, elegante y deportivo automóvil rojo, para ser precisos, se treataba de un Chevrolet Spark GT 2015. Desde el asiento delantero del conductor se observaba a Dash con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

**.**

** www . todoautos . com . pe / portal / images / stories / honda / IMG _ 7929 . jpg**

**.**

Dentro de l coche, Dash se despidió de su madre para entonces diriguirse a por su nuevo trabajo. El siguiente vehículo era imponente y elegante, de un negro algo intimidante, hablamos de un Jeep Gran Cherokee Altitud 2015. El automóvil se detuvo a la orilla de la casa donde Helen se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor, la ventanilla bajo para revelar a Bob con unas gafas oscuras y una gran sonrisa.

**.**

**www .inautonews wp-content /uploads/ 2012 /03 /jeep-grand -cherokee-patriot- altitude-special- editions- 9. jpg**

**.**

-Tengan cuidado.- Le sonrió a Bob y a Violeta que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. -No te preocupes, le hechare un ojo a tú esposo.- Bob solo rió a lo dicho por su hija y beso a Helen que se acercó. -Te extrañare.- Violeta negó y se reclinó en su asiento.

Tras ello Bob piso el acelerador para dar marcha a su destino. El transcurso fue tranquilo y el tráfico era tolerable en esa ciudad con sus largas y grandes autopistas. Durante éste tiempo Violeta observaba la información de la familia que vigilarían y protegerían durante un tiempo indefinido, además de algunos papeles para entregar en su nuevo empleo gracias a la ayuda de Mirage.

-Si que es grande la familia Robinson.- Comentó Violeta y Bob afirmó. -Si que lo es. Por ello debemos ser muy cuidadosos y estar siempre alerta.- Ahora violeta afirmó, después de todo los años no pasan desperdiciados para una joven Super.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto y Bob condujo hasta la entrada de la zona privada para Jets corporativos. Bob desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y entonces giro a ver a Violeta que tambien desabrochó su cinturón.

-Espera aquí. Les daré la bienvenida y entonces los escoltáremos a su destino.- Con esto dicho, Bob abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil.

Violeta suspiró y acomodó el espejo retrovisor para así ver a su padre caminar hacía la pista de aterrizaje. En poco un Jet aterrizo y en el se veía el logo de las industrias Robinson., unaR amarilla R mayúscula dentro de un círculo rojo con tres lineas grises a cada lado. Pronto la puerta del Jet se abrió desendiendo para volverse una escalera por la cuál el Sr. Robinson bajaría primero tras ser bienvenido por su Bob. Tras él siguió descendiendo cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

-Franny Robinson. Esposa.- Violeta comenzó a mensionar a cada miembro que salía del Jet. -Bud Robinson, Padre. Lucille Robinson, Madre.- Violeta observó a los dos ancianos ser ayudados por Cornelius y Bob para bajar del Jet.

Violeta sonrió al ver la peculiaridad en que el padre Cornelius vestía, ya que su atuendo completo se encontraba al revés. Y al parecer detrás de su cabeza afeitada se había dibujado una cara sonrinte. Si, era muy inusual ver a alguien vestido así.

-Wilbur Robinson, hijo.- Violeta lo observó detenidamente al joven.

Era de buen ver, Violeta no lo negaría. Ademas del hecho que le sorprendió conocer que a tan joven edad él podía tomar el control de la empresa de su padre. El expediente que le fue entregado con la más completa información del más joven de la familia, era sobresaliente por los logros y problemas en que el heredero Robinson a logrado. Violeta dejó aún lado la información del más joven de la familia y volvio a enfocarse en cuanto dos hombres salieron del Jet ambos eran altos, pero uno mas que otro el cuál tenia una muy buena forma teniendo unos músculos como el de un superheroe.

-Gaston y Art Robinson, cuñados.- La edad entre ambos no diferenciaba mucho y sus trabajos eran completamente diferentes, siendo hermanos era algo inusual.

Gaston trabaja dentro de las Industrias Robinson en el area de producción y prueba, supervisando todos los proyectos y productos de la empresa. Mientras que Art, aunque uno podría creer que él fuese deportista pero no, ya que el es el dueño de una cadena de pizzas a domicilió. Siendo la primera cadena que hace envíos de pizza no solo en tierra sino tambien en aire e incluso agua.

-Joe Robinson y Billie Robinson, tío y tía.- Violeta observó por el espejo a un hombre de conexión algo ancha y bonachon, a su lado su esposa quien con una gran sonrisa lo tomaba del brazo.

Violeta tomo el expediente de ambos de entre todos los de la familia. Joe y Billie se habían casado joven nes, y con el tiempo Joe tuvo un problema de obesidad mórbida a tal grado que solo podía moverse en una silla especial. Y aún con todo lo sucedido, Billie permaneció a su lado ayudándolo en esa etapa y con arduo trabajo, Joe logró bajar una gran cantidad de kilos hasta tener el físico de hoy en día.

-Ese es un claro ejemplo de amor.- Dijo Violeta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Billie trabaja como maquinista, y una de las mejores del mundo debido a que su carrera comenzó con tan solo proyectos de trenes a escala que poco a poco y con ayuda de su sobrino Cornelius sus trenes se volvieron realidad convirtiéndose de los mejores trenes de alta calidad del mundo.

-Fritz Robinson y Petunia Robinson, tío y tía.- Al contrarió de la anterior pareja de casados, está pareja era en verdad extraña y con tan solo verlos te cuestionarías si de verdad estan casados. -Pobre hombre.- Penso en voz alta Violeta.

La esposa era gruñona y de muy mal humor, a comparación de su esposo que tenia un caracter totalmente tranquilo y calmado, volviéndolo en alguien totalmente sumiso al temperamento de su esposa.

-Al parecer son todos los integrantes de la familia.- Violeta cerró los expedientes y los colocó de vuelta dentro de un maletin delgado que colocó dentro de la guantera.

Ahora con solo esperar a su padre, Violeta suspiro y encendió la radió, solo estática se escuchó de ella. Violeta buscó alguna estación sin ningún resultado, pero antes de apagar la radió logró escuchar algo entré la estática.

**...SHSHSHSHSHSH-ESTAN-SHSHSHSHSHSH-AQUI-SHSHSHSHSHSH...**

Extrañada Violeta trató de escuchar algo más, moviéndose de transmisión a transmisión, sin encontrar si aquellas palabras volvían a ser repetidas en cualquier otra frecuencia. Observó de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor, la familia ya se encontraba dentro de la limusina lista para llegar a su sigiente destinó.

-Algo no esta bien.- Susurró Violeta para sí misma antes que su padre subiera al automóvil con ella.

Su presentimiento se hizo presenté al sonidos de una explosión.

**¡BOOOM!**

La fuerza de la explosión hizo temblar el suelo, Violeta observó hacía atrás para ver la limusina destruida tan sólo de la parte frontal gracias al reforzamiento con la que fue creada. Ambos, padre e hija entraron en acción, Bob corrió a la limusina seguida enseguida por el demás cuerpo de seguridad presente. Violeta salió del automóvil sin llamar la atención, y entonces lo vio...

-Un helicóptero armado.- Se escabulló detrás del automóvil de su padre para así llevar su mano derecha al pendiente sujetó a su oreja izquierda.

La vestimenta de Violeta cambió al instante, reemplazada por su vestimenta de Super... Invisible Girl. Su ceño se fruncio en alerta y concentración debajo de su antifaz, su cuerpo desapareció y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la familia que corría de vuelta al avión.

**¡BOOM!**

Otro misil fue lanzado a la limusina, ahora en la parte trasera causando que explotara el tanque de gasolina. La familia cayó al suelo, asustados y desorientados a debido a la explosión. El cuerpo de seguridad disparó al helicóptero para herir al piloto quién para evadir los disparos giro rápidamente, liberando un misil hacía la familia en el proceso. Violeta corrió.

-¡Noo!- Bob gritó antes que el misil llegara a la familia.

**-¡BOOM!**

El cuerpo de seguridad alzaron sus brazos para cubrirse de la explosión. Bob bajó los brazos para observar algo que le brindo una minuscula sonrisa de alivio. Un campo de energía púrpura protegía a la familia y una figura femenina se encongraba dentro con ellos.

-¿Estan todos bien?- Preguntó Violeta al hacerse visible nuevamente.

Observó a cada uno de ellos que la veían en una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y alivio.

-¿Quien eres, jovensita?- Violeta observó a Lucille que tenia una sonrisa de agradecimiento a pesa de aún verse algo asustada.

Violeta volteó a verlos con una sonrisa que les trataba de decir que ahora estaban asalvo y que no les harían daño, y cómo prueba de ello respondió a la pregunta con calma.

-Invisible Girl.- En ese preciso momento su mirada se cruzó con el heredero de la familia Robinson que la miraba completamente en asombro. -Muchas gracias.- Hablo Cornelius que se había recuperado, la voz del inventor tomó la atencion de Invisible Girl que al instante dejó de observar a Wilbur.

Cornelius se puso de pie ayudando entonces a su esposa y a sus padres mientras los demás miembros hacían lo mismo aunque aun aturdidos por la explosión.

-Permanezca en calma, aún no ha terminado.- Invisible Girl disipó el campo de energía, el humo que quedaba de la explosion los envolvió y Invisible Girl entró en acción.

El cuerpo de seguridad se encontraban sorprendidos por la joven pero debieron hacerlo a un lado ya que el helicóptero amenazaba con acercarse de nuevo. Y así lo hizo, volando directamente hacía la familia nuevamente .

-Aún le queda un misil.- Invisible Girl se dijo a sí misma al correr hacía el helicóptero y al verla disparó, una ráfaga de balas de ametralladoras se acercaron a ella que desapareció en el aire.

Las balas solo se impactaron contra el suelo de la autopista de aterrizaje, el piloto totalmente confuso y sorprendido siguió su caminó. Bueno, o al menos eso era lo que el creía.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- Gritó el piloto.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Es impresionante.- Murmuró Cornelius a lo que veía.

El helicóptero fue atrapado en un campo de energía igual al que los había protegido, las helices no tenían el suficiente espació para girar y se quedaron atascadas al pequeño estrecho del campo de energía.

-¡Muevete!- Exclamó el pilotó moviendo la palanca de mando.

Invisible Girl se hizo visible, su mano extendida en la dirección del helicóptero. Y con un sólo movimiento hacía abajo el helicóptero cayó al suelo dentro de la esfera de campo de energía, el pilotó gritó a todo pulmon completamente aterrado. El helicóptero golpeó el suelo y dentro el pilotó rebotó por la fuerza y su cinturón se desabrochó, y salió por la puerta que se abrio tambien por el impacto.

-¡Uff!- Cayó en el campo de energía. -Ahh...- Gimió de dolor por la caída, tratando de levantarse.

**¡CRACK!**

Se levantó al instante, volteándolo a ver el helicóptero. Las hélices se doblaron a la presión del campo de energía que comenzó a encogerse y el pánico invadió al pilotó que golpeó el campo de energía en un intentó débil de salir de el.

-¡Saquenme de aquí!- Gritó desesperado.

El campo de energía desapareció dejando caer al suelo al helicóptero ahora inservible y al aterrado piloto que fue detenido por el cuerpo de seguridad. Invisible Girl se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera.- Invisible Girl se dio la vuelta para ver a Cornelius Robinson con una gran sonrisa de gratitud. -Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, salvaste a mí familia y por eso te estaré agradecido toda mi vida.- Invisible Girl observó a los demás que le sonreían de igual manera.

Invisible Girl les sonrió de vuelta y afirmó.

-Bueno, por ello existimos señor.- Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y desapareció, dejando a la familia asombrada. -Señor Robinson, por favor siganos. Lo lleváremos junto con su familia en nuestros vehículos.- Habló Bob que se acercó a Cornelius quién afirmó teniendo aún una sonrisa de asombro.

La familia en seguida fue transportada a su destinó al subir a los vehículos del cuerpo de seguridad. En cuánto cada uno de los automóviles salió del aeropuerto Invisible Girl volvió a hacerse visible, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba.- Se dijo a sí misma antes de sujetar de nuevo su pendiente, volviendo a su ropa formal. -Tengo que llegar antes que ellos.- Un campo de energía se formó, elevándose y llevando a Violeta dentro de el.

Violeta se volvió invisible gracias a la nueva marca de ropa que vestía, proveniente del nuevo catalogo para Supers de Edna Mode que cambiaba de moléculas al igual que su usuario. ¿Y que no se podría esperar de la carismática y temperamental diseñadora?

* * *

De vuelta al hogra de los Parr, Helen levantó el plató de su hijo más joven quién término su desayuno.

-Ya es hora de irnos Jack-Jack, ve por tu mochila mientras lavo esto.- El pequeño afirmó y fue a su habitación por su mochila.

Subió a su habitación y tomó la mochila de su cama para volver a la cocina con su madre que colocó el último traste en su lugar.

-¿Listo?- Helen le preguntó con una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo de 7 años que saltó con una sonrisa, respondiéndole entusiasmado. -¡SI!- Jack-Jack exclamo muy contento.

Ambos salieron de la casa y entraron a la cochera donde Helen sonrió a su automóvil, el empleó de su esposó si que fue una gran alegria y alivió tras todo lo que vivieron. A unos pasos de ella observo su automóvil, un Honda Element 2003 naranja esperando ser manejado en la ciudad.

**.**

** assets .passionperformance .ca /photos /2/ 6/ 26074 _2011 _honda _Element . jpg**

**.**

Madre e hijo subieron al automóvil, salieron de casa para tomar caminó hacía la nueva escuela de Jack-Jack. El camino no fue largo y el pequeño Super sonreía de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado por su primer día en su nueva escuela. Helen sonreía a lo entusiasmado que se encontraba su pequeño hijo.

-Mamá, ¿crees que haga muchos amigos?, ¿mi maestra será bonita?, ¿y sí no le agrado a mis compañeros?- Helen fruncio por un momento a la ultima pregunta del pequeño pero sonrió como solo una madre lo haria a las dudas negativas de su pequeño, con una inmensa calidez y y confianza. -Eres un niño encantador, Jack-Jack y no dudo que le agrades a todos tus compañeros.- El pequeño Jack sonrió durante todo el viaje.

Prontosu escuela se observó a la distancia, el Colegió Robinson y pronto llegaron al porton para seguir hasta llegar a la puerta principal del colegió. En la puerta una mujer de una palida cabellera rubia, Helen salió del automóvil y saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa y un abrazo de amistad.

-Mirage. Cuanto tiempo.- Ambas se separaron. -Bastante diría yo.- Le respondió Mirage con una sonrisa y bajó la mirada para ver a Jack-Jack que la saludó con una sonrisa. -Hola Jack-Jack.- El pequeño sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a Mirage que se inco un poco para regresar el abrazo. -Hola tía Mirage.- Ella sonrió.

El pequeño no cambiaba, desde muy joven la comenzo a llamar y a ver como una tía con las visitas que ella les daba. Y a pesar de todo él la consideraba como su familia, como su tía.

-Vaya, vaya... cómo has crecido, todo un joven de 12 años sí no me equivoco.- Jack-Jack afirmó. -Bien jovencito, será mejor que entren para que conozcan a la directora.- Mirage se dio la vuelta para entrar al colegió seguida por Helen y Jack-Jack.

Dentro caminaron hasta llegar a la dirección en la que entró Mirage, Helen y Jack-Jack. Dentro vieron a unos pequeños, cuatro niñas y un niño sentados mientras esperaban a la directora y que voltearon a ver a quiénes habían entrado a la dirección.

-Jack-Jack, ¿podrias esperar aquí?- El pequeño afirmó. -Acompañame.- Mirage le indicó a Helen que la siguió para que entraran a la oficina de la directora.

JackJack-Jack le sonrió a los demás estudiantes que lo habían volteado a ver, alzó su mano para saludar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó contento a los demás. -¡Hola!- Los demás lo saludaron de vuelta.

La mayor entré el grupo de cinco le sonriósonrió, Jack-Jack ahora se sentía seguro y se detuvo al llegar frente a ellos.

-Mi nombré es Margo Gru y éstas son mis hermanas...- La castaña de anteojos alzó su brazo señalando a sus hermanas. -Edith y Margo Gru.- La rubia con gorro rosa sonrió un poco y la pequeña morena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El único niño en el pequeño grupo saludó a Jack-Jack, el pelirrojo con anteojos sonrió alegremente.

-Mi nombré es Sherman Peabody y ella es Penny Peterson, es un gusto conocerte, eh...- Jack-Jack sonrió de nuevo y afirmó. -Mi nombre es John Jackson Parr.- El rubio sonrió aún más y con orgullo al decir su nombré.

Todos rieron un poco a la posé y carisma del joven rubio.

_¡Éste será un año INCREÍBLE!_

**.**

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Lamentó haber tardado tanto, muchas cosas han pasado y algunas han sido muy dolorosas respectó a mí familia, gracias a Dios no ha sido el fallecimiento de algún ser querido.**

**De verdad, perdonen mi ausencia en mis Fics. Serán actualizados lo más rápido posible... Y de vuelta con el Fic, ¡ta-da!**

**La familia Parr entra en acción, esperó todos hayan visto los increibles ;) Y les tengo buenas noticias por que Pixar esta trabajando en la secuela! ¡YAY!**

**¡Ya han llegado tres nuevos estudiantes, falta uno! Veamos quien sera el nuevo alumno o la nueva alumna, empiecen sus apuestas. ¡Adivinen de que pelicula animada es! ;3**

**No olviden dejar dejar su Comentario, es un gusto volve y esperó ver pronto su opinión sobré este Capítulo. Gracias por seguir al pendiente, hasta pronto!**

**.**


	5. Una Nuevo Inicio :-O

**.**

**Los personajes y las localizaciones de Despicable Me, Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman, Meet The Robinson, The Incredibles y The Book Of Life no me pertenecen (Buu…), le pertenecen a Illumination Entertainment, Dreamworks, Walt Disney Pictures, Reel FX Creative Studios y 20th Century Fox Animation, respectivamente.**

**.**

_**If You Listen To The Rhythm **_

_**/ Si Escuchas Al Ritmo /**_

_**Calling Out In The Dark**_

_**/Llamando En La Oscuridad/**_

_**Can You Hear It? That's Your Spirit**_

_**/Puedes Oírlo? Ese Es Tu Espíritu/**_

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

_**/Sólo Sigue Tu Corazón/**_

_**So If You're Feeling Like Dancing Frequently**_

_**/Así Que Si Te Sientes Como Bailar Frecuentemente/**_

_**Just Tune In The Magic Frequency**_

_**/Sólo Sintoniza En La Frecuencia Mágica/**_

_**Don't Worry About It 'Cause We're Gonna, Gonna**_

_**/No Te Preocupes Por Ello Por Que Vamos A, Vamos A/**_

_**Live Life Like It's A Song**_

_**/Vivir La Vida Como Una Canción/**_

**Jesse &amp; Joy – Live Life**

**.**

**Buenos días, tardes o buenas noches dependiendo a que hora has comenzado a leer este capítulo. He vuelto tras un HIATUS no planeado, espero este capítulo les guste. **

**Agradecimiento a sus fabulosos Comentarios, muchas gracias, me alegran el día.**

**EmilyWintersLabyoterca: Gracias por tus palabras y tu paciencia, espero este capítulo te gusta al igual que los anteriores.**

**.**

El mundo está lleno de lugares hermosos donde la civilización no a puesto un pie encima y la naturaleza reina. Ah, pero el mundo no sólo tiene lugares hermosos donde sólo la naturaleza a puesto de su parte si no que con la mano de la humanidad han logrado convivir en armonía. No hablo de las ciudades ya que la mayoría de estas no permiten que la naturaleza avance sino sólo la civilización humana, hablo de poblaciones más pequeñas y que permiten crecer a la naturaleza a la par con la arquitectura humana. Les estoy hablando de los pueblos, lugares que con su belleza tanto gracias a la naturaleza como la mano del hombre han hecho de estas pequeñas poblaciones lugares hermosos y admirables. Y en esta ocasión veremos uno en especial, uno que se encuentra en el centro del universo; México. Su nombre, San Ángel. Y en este pueblo un chico comenzará su propia historia que quizás con el tiempo se convertirá en leyenda.

-¡Jorge!- El grito freno en su camino a un chico de 13 años de edad. -¿?- El grito al parecer lo confundió.

De cabello castaño y un poco largo, piel aperlada y ojos café claro, con una camisa blanca con la imagen de la máscara del Santo en todo el frente, pantalones de mezclilla y Convers blancos. El chico se dio la vuelta y observó a otro chico correr hacia él, de cabello negro con ojos café oscuro y vistiendo una camisa verde, unos pantalones café y Nikes verdes con blanco.

-Hola Juan, ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto Jorge con una sonrisa, su amigo de nombre Juan devolvió la sonrisa aunque aun algo agitado por el esfuerzo físico de correr. -Me encontré a tu mamá en la plaza, me pidió que si te veía que te dijera que quería hablar contigo.- Jorge arqueo una ceja algo confuso y sorprendido.

El chico agradeció a su amigo antes de despedirse e ir a su hogar. Corrió por el pueblo, saludando a todo aquel que veía en las calles sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a su casa. Al entrar noto que no solo su madre quería hablar con él.

* * *

¡¿QUE?!

El grito sorprendió a las pocas personas que se encontraban en la calle, pasando frente al hogar de Jorge. Dentro, Jorge respiro profundamente.

-¿Cómo que iré a los Estados Unidos? ¿Por que?- Pregunto el chico, confuso.

Su padre que también se encontraba presente, un hombre en sus treinta. Alto y de complexión delgada pero en forma con la piel aperlada como su hijo, cabello negro y ojos café obscuro. Vestía una camisa de manga larga a cuadros en varios tonos de azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y botas de trabajo, además de un cinturón negro.

-Cálmate, Jorge. Deja que tu madre termine de hablar.- Le dijo su padre tranquilo. -Tus padrinos quieren conocerte, mijo.- A la mención de quienes querían conocerlo, Jorge quedo en silencio observando a su madre.

Su madre que se encontraba sentada frente a él, una joven mujer también en los treinta. A la altura del cuello de su esposo y esbelta, de piel clara y ojos café claro, cabello largo en una cola de caballo la altura de la mitad de su espalda. Vestía una blusa blanca larga hasta la cadera con mangas largas y holgadas, su pecho y brazos con coloridos bordados típicos de flores en sus verdes ramas largas, una falda igual de blanca en corte horizontal dejando ver un poco de sus piernas y unas sandalias blancas con piedras claras.

-¿Mis padrinos?- Pregunto Jorge sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. -Si, mijo.- Ahora le afirmo su padre.

Sus padrinos no vivían en el pueblo, y a pesar de esto ellos nunca faltaban al enviarle regalos y felicitaciones en sus cumpleaños u/o logro que Jorge llegaba a alcanzar. Desde que tiene memoria, Jorge a recibido esos regalos que siempre han llegado acompañados de letras dirigidas a él. Con el tiempo y en cada letra que ha recibido, Jorge se ha dado cuenta de lo amorosa y comprensiva que es su madrina y en las pocas ocasiones en que su padrino ha escrito las cartas, Jorge noto lo firme y justo que este era. Las cartas comenzaron a llegar por semana desde que Jorge aprendió a escribir y les respondió en una de las cartas de su cumpleaños.

-¿Es en serio?- Jorge no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo.

Sus padres le sonrieron y terminaron de contarle los detalles a su hijo. Si el aceptaba tendría unos días para prepararse para el viaje. Jorge le sonreía a sus padres, estaba feliz de poder al fin ver a sus padrinos pero en un momento su sonrisa disminuyó y sus padres sabían por que.

* * *

Tras la larga charla con sus padres, Jorge salió de su casa y camino a la plaza del pueblo. El anochecer ya tenía unos minutos de haber comenzado y las estrellas aparecían poco en el colorido cielo naranja y azul. Alzó la vista antes de llegar a la plaza, su amigo Juan se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la enorme fuente de la plaza y junto a él se encontraba Isabel. Una alegre pequeña alrededor de la edad de ambos amigos y tan solo un poco baja a comparación de ambos, de piel bronceada con cabello café claro en una trenza y ojos café oscuro.

-¡Jorge!- Isabelino se puso de pie y lo saludo de lejos alzando una mano.

Isabel vestía una blusa de tirantes holgada de un amarillo claro, un short falda de mezclilla y unas sandalias café claro. Una niña linda pero de un carácter realmente fuerte cuando se le provoca, de tan solo 12 años a comparación de los 13 años de Jorge y Juan.

-Ey.- Respondió Jorge.

Su respuesta le indicó a sus amigos que algo no andaba bien, que algo paso. Sus amigos dejaron de sonreír y se vieron entre sí y en cuanto Jorge se sentó en el espacio entre ellos, en poco les contó de lo que sus padres querían hablar con él. Los rostros de Isabel y Juan cambiaron de preocupación a uno de horror, Isabel negó alzando la cabeza al aire.

-¡No!- Exclamó Isabel en cuanto Jorge término de hablar. -¡¿Qué les pasa a tus padres?!- Preguntó exaltado Juan al aire.

Jorge intento levantarse y alejarse al ver a Juan así pero no pudo, Juan lo sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡Ju-u-u-a-a-a-n-n!- Grito Jorge en cuanto Juan lo sacudió y lo empujó para liberarse.

Isabel negó viendo a Juan que seguía alterado y a Jorge que suspiro profundamente algo mareado por la sacudida repentina.

-Ya cálmate, Juan.- Dijo Isabel mirando a Juan con desaprobación. -Ya nos dijo Jorge por que sus padres…- Juan la interrumpió. -¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi mejor amigo…- Isabel frunció el ceño molesta, y eso advirtió a Juan que pensó con rapidez. -¡¿…VARÓN me va a dejar para irse lejos a quien sabe donde por quien sabe cuanto tiempo!?- Respiro agitado en cuanto término.

Jorge lo volteo a ver aún algo mareado.

-Juan, te acabo de decir a donde voy a ir y por cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué no oíste lo que dije?- Le pregunto algo molesto Jorge. -…Deje de escucharte cuando dijiste que te irías.- Tanto Jorge como Isabel miraban a Juan con caras de "¿es en serio?".

Juan permaneció quieto apretando sus labios en una línea recta, con cierto temor. Jorge golpe su cara con la mano e Isabel suspiro profundamente viendo hacia el cielo.

-A ver… vamos a resumirlo. ¿De acuerdo, Juan?- Su amigo de cabello negro afirmó e Isabel prosiguió. -Jorge irá con sus padrinos, si, de los que siempre habla.- Juan afirmó de nuevo, atento. -Se irá por un año escolar, para pasar un buen tiempo con sus padrinos. Ya arreglaron sus papeles para que pueda ir a los Estados Unidos.- Termino Isabel y Juan suspiro triste bajando la mirada.

Jorge no los veía a la cara, veía el cielo pensativo. Sus amigos se vieron entre sí y rodearon el cuello de Jorge con un brazo, Isabelino a su izquierda y Juan a su derecha.

-No te preocupes, Jorge. Esperaremos a que regreses y nos cuentes TODO lo que te ocurra allá. Así que por el momento sólo disfrutemos de lo que quede de esta noche.- Le dijo Juan con un leve golpe en el hombro.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Jorge, Isabel retuvo una pequeña lágrima y seca su celular para abrir la cámara.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- Los dos voltearon a ver a Isabel que sostuvo su celular, y al enfocar a los tres en la pantalla el flash se disparo.

**¡SONRÍAN!**

* * *

Jorge suspiro tristemente, observando la imagen en su teléfono celular la cual Isabel compartió con él. En parte se encontraba triste al dejar su hogar y a sus amigos pero también contento al poder al fin ver a sus padrinos después de tanto tiempo. Ya se encontraba en caminó, tan solo ha pasado media hora desde que abordó el avión. Respiro profundamente dejando ir sus nervios y el miedo que crecía en su estomago, sonrió y con su celular en modo avión se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música. Con el paso del tiempo, la noche llego y Jorge quedo dormido dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

**Jorge P.O.V. Dream**

…

_**-Hola.- Abrí mis ojos y la vi de nuevo, aquella silueta que me sonreía. **_

_**¿Cómo? No lo se. Pero antes de poder responder ella solo desaparecía. Y sólo puedo recordar su voz en un lejano eco. Trato de alcanzarla pero una luz me encandila y me ciega.**_

…

Jorge abrió los ojos a la sacudida que sintió, se tallo los ojos y se estiró, bostezando observó a su alrededor. Los demás pasajeros se alistan para bajar y Jorge hizo lo mismo, y en cuanto les dieron la indicación para salir del avión, Jorge tomó la mochila del compartimiento de arriba de si a ciento y se dirigió al pasillo para salir.

**Pasajeros, bienvenidos a Los Angeles, California.**

* * *

-Wow- Susurró Jorge tras salir del largo pasillo y ver el interior del enorme aeropuerto.

Seria un insulto compararlo al que se encontraba cerca de su pueblo, Jorge sonrió al pensamiento y negó. El pequeño freno en su admiración al lugar y giro la cabeza hacia una dirección en particular, no sabia por que pero lo hizo como si de un instinto se tratara. Y lo que vio provocó que su corazón latiera rápidamente, adrenalina pasaba a gran velocidad por su corazón y de ahí a todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo reaccionó y corrió a esa dirección, a la dirección de aquellos ojos llenos de amor y cariño que lo observaban.

-¡Madrina!- Grito Jorge sin poder evitarlo a la emoción que le brindaba ese momento.

La mujer que se hincó y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una joven mujer a principios de sus treinta, de piel clara y ojos azules, cabello naranja rojizo lacio hasta la cadera y unos pequeños y esquicitos labios rojos. Vestía de manera formal, con una blusa oleada de color azul con mangas largas y un pantalón de vestir blanco, y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Jorge tiro su mochila a poco de llegar con aquella mujer, al contacto la abrazo y ella a él. El hombre a un lado de la mujer alzó una ceja a aquella demostración.

-Es un gran gusto conocerte después de tanto tiempo, Jorge.- La dulce voz de la mujer lo hizo aun más feliz.

La voz era tal y como él la imaginaba al leer, cálida y dulce.

-Bienvenido, muchacho.- Hablo el hombre al lado de ellos.

Jorge dejo de abrazar a su madrina y volteo a ver al hombre. Un hombre en sus treinta, de buen ver. Alto y tan solo sobrepasando a la mujer, pecho ancho y en buena forma, esbelto y de postura recta con sus manos detrás de él. De piel clara y ojos verdes claros, de cabello negro con algunas canas. Vestía de una manera forma al igual que la mujer, una playera blanca debajo de un saco negro sin botones, un pantalón de mezclilla negro junto con un cinturón del mismo color de hebilla dorada y uno zapatos de vestir de color negro.

-Si que has crecido, muchacho. Es bueno…- Aquel hombre cayó al gesto que hizo Jorge al abrazarlo repentinamente.

La mujer sonrió al gesto y al rostro de su acompañante que por un momento formó una diminuta sonrisa en la orilla de sus labios. Jorge sintió unas palmadas en su cabeza y dejo ir a aquel hombre.

-Es bueno ver que has crecido con bien, muchacho. Mi nombre es Bruno Abend y ella es mi esposa, Mary Beth y como has visto y adivinado, nosotros somos tus padrinos.- Jorge afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su madrina, Mary, se puso de pie y los observó a los dos.

-Es hora de ir a casa. Te prepararé un delicioso desayuno, Jorge.- Su ahijado afirmó contento tomando su mochila del piso y siguiendo a ambos a la salida del aeropuerto.

* * *

Los días siguientes en la ciudad fueron increíbles, Jorge exploro la ciudad junto con sus padrinos que lo llevaron por toda la ciudad. Además de llevarlo de compras a pesar de la insistencia de Jorge de que no era necesario comprarle ropa, su madrina insistió y Jorge no pudo negarse, además aprovecharon para comprarle lo necesario para iniciar su nuevo ciclo escolar en la ciudad. Y ese día llegó Jorge despertó temprano y comenzó a prepararse para su rimar día de escuela, tomó un baño, se vistió y peinó, aunque su algo rebelde cabello tomo la misma forma de siempre Jorge solo sonrió y sujeto su poco cabello largo que se riso hacia arriba. Tomó su mochila con lo necesario para su día en la escuela y la colgó en su hombro cruzando la por su cuerpo, sin mas bajo la escalera ya olfateando un delicioso desayuno. En cuanto llego a la cocina fue recibido por una gran sonrisa de su madrina en la cocina y de su padrino que ya se encontraba en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo Jorge con una sonrisa antes de sentarse en una de las sillas y dejar su mochila a un lado. -Buenos días, muchacho- Saludo su padrino. -Buenos días, Jorge. Te ves muy bien.- Jorge sonrió apeado tratando de no sonrojarse al cumplido.

Para su primer día de clases, Jorge vestía una camisa celeste con un pantalón negro de mezclilla y sus Convers blancos.

-Gracias, madrina. Usted se ve radiante.- Ella sonrió aun más. -A mí ni intentes elogiar me, muchacho.- Jorge trato de no reír pero sonrió. -Es más que suficiente con mi hermosa esposa.- Le dijo volteando a ver a su esposa, y sin que Jorge lo viera le guiño un ojo a ella haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. -Si, señor.- Afirmó Jorge con una sonrisa.

Sus padrinos lo llevarían a la escuela antes de ir al trabajo, ambos ya vestidos con sus uniformes. Los desayuno fue colocado en la mesa donde con gran gusto fue comido por ocupantes de la mesa, y tras el gusto de desayuno los tres fueron en camino a la nueva escuela de Jorge.

* * *

En el caminó Jorge veía el folleto de su nueva escuela que al parecer era un colegio.

-Es enorme.- Dijo sorprendido aun viendo los folletos. -Nunca había visto un lugar así en mi vida.- Siguió viendo el folleto desglosando lo por completo. Acostúmbrate, muchacho. Por que pasaras el siguiente año escolar aquí.- Jorge despegó su mirada del folleto para ver por la ventana en cuanto el auto se detuvo. -No puede ser…- Su boca quedo abierta al ver el edificio.

Salió del auto seguido de sus padrinos que lo siguieron, en su camino dentro del edificio Jorge saco su celular colocándose sus audífonos para tratar de no estar nervioso, distrayendo su atención con la música. Fuera del colegio tanto niños como niñas entraban al edificio, algunos volteaban a verlo al no reconocerlo y verlo como un alumno nuevo e incluso unas niñas lo saludaban con una sonrisa a lo que el sonreía amablemente algo nervioso. Al entrar siguió a sus padrinos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrieron y el enseguida siguió alzando la vista mientras una nueva canción sonaba en su teléfono. En ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en una niña que saludo a sus padrinos antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa, el mundo de Jorge se volvió lento en ese instante.

**What I Want You've Got**

[Lo Que Quiero, Tu Lo Tienes]

.

**And It Might Be Hard To Handle**

[Y Podría Ser Difícil De Manejar]

.

**Like The Flame That Burns The Candle**

[Pero Como La Llama Que Quema La Vela]

.

**The Candle Feeds The Flame, Yeah, Yeah**

[La Vela Alimenta La Llama, Si, Si]

.

Jorge parpadeo sin creerlo.

.

**What I've Got's Full Stock**

[Lo Que Tengo Es Una Lista Llena]

.

**Of Thoughts And Dreams That Scatter**

[De Pensamientos Y Sueños Que Dispersos]

.

**Then You Pull Them All Together**

[Tu Logras Reunir]

.

**And How I Can't Explain**

[Y ¿Cómo? No Puedo Explicarlo]

.

**Oh, Yeah**

[Oh, Si]

.

**Well, Well You**

[Bueno, Bueno Tu]

.

Jorge sonrió.

.

**(Ooh-ho, Hoo-ooh, Ooh-oo)**

**.**

**You Make My Dreams Come True**

[Tu Haces Mis Sueños Realidad]

.

**(You-hoo, You, You-hoo, Hoo, You, Hoo)**

**.**

Jorge se retiró los audífonos enseguida, sin percatarse que sus padrinos hablaban con una secretaria.

-Hola.- La voz de la niña la joven cita lo dejo sin aliento.

En un instante la silueta de sus sueños encajó en ella y Jorge sintió su pecho palpitar con fuerza. Y nervioso pero con una sonrisa saludo de regreso de inmediato para o verse descortés.

-Hola, señorita.- Ella pareció sorprenderse por la cortesía. -Muchacho.- Jorge alzó la vista para ver a su padrino. -Espera aquí, veremos a la directora.- Jorge afirmó y vio a sus padrinos entrar a lo que era la oficina de la directora.

Al voltear de nuevo hacia la joven castaña se percató que había más alumnos presentes, unos más jóvenes.

-Buenos días.- Saludo ahora en general para dejar la descortesía de no haber los notado. -No es necesario que seas tan cortes con nosotros.- Le dijo una pequeña rubia de ojos azules a un lado de un pequeño pelirrojo, ambos con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Penny Peterson y él es Sherman Peabody.- El pelirrojo alzó la mano en un saludo. -Hola.- Jorge regreso el saludo.

Un pequeño rubio se le acercó y alzó su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es John Jackson Parr pero puedes decirme J.J.- Jorge afirmó tomando la mano de John. -De acuerdo J.J.- El rubio sonrió.

Jorge giro la cabeza para ver de nuevo a la castaña con lentes, volteo hacia ellas y se acercó unos pasos.

-Parece ser que todos somos nuevos en esta escuela.- Dijo Jorge. -Mucho gusto…- Jorge hizo una pausa, esperando a que ella dijera su nombre. -Me llamo Margo Gru.- Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -Y estas son mis hermanas, Edith y Agnes Gru.- Jorge afirmó viendo a ambas menores que saludaron. -Mucho gusto, mi nombre en Jorge Sánchez.- Se presentó Jorge.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de la directora se abrió, de ella salieron sus padrinos, una mujer de corto cabello castaño, otra mujer de cabello medio largo rubio cenizo y una más de cabello pelirrojo también corto. Y por ultimo vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla. Y espero que tanto Penny como mi hijo se sientan más que alegres en esta institución.- Jorge alzó las cejas sorprendiendo se más aún por el perro Beagle blanco que hablaba con tanta sofisticación. -Se lo aseguro, Sr. Peabody. A usted y a los demás padres presentes.- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa la directora que veía a cada padre y saludo cordialmente con la mano.

El Sr. Peabody se acercó a Sherman para despedirse de él con una palabras y un abrazo además de dedicarle unas palabras a Penny. La mujer de corto cabello se acercó al pequeño John para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si necesitas algo puedes decírselo a Mirage, ¿está bien?- John afirmo. -Si mamá.- Helen se colocó de pe y se despidió de la secretaria con un abrazo. -Te lo encargo, Mirage.- Mirage le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa.

Tanto Helen como el Sr. Peabody se retiraron de la Dirección. Tan sólo quedaron los padrinos de Jorge que se despidieron de él.

-Que tengas un buen día en tu primer día en la escuela, Jorge. Pórtate bien y si necesitas algo dice lo a tu maestra.- Jorge sonrió. -Si, madrina.- Su padrino palmo la cabeza de Jorge. -Vendemos a recogerte a la salida, muchacho.- Jorge afirmó y sus padrinos se retiraron.

Solo quedaron la directora y su secretaria.

-Las clases están por empezar niños. Mirage los llevará a sus respectivas clases, y espero este colegio sea de su total agrado. Cualquier cosa. O duden en decírselo a su maestra.- Los nuevos alumnos afirmaron. -Que tengan un bien día, niños. Con su permiso, debo revisar unos papeles.- La directora volvió a su oficina sin antes ver a Jorge. -Bienvenido Jorge, me alegra tener un alumno de países diferentes y espero nos des un gran ejemplo.- Jorge afirmó con una sonrisa. -Claro que si, señorita directora.- La directora sonrió antes de crear la puerta, contenta con la respuesta.

Mirage sonrió y abrió la puerta de la dirección.

-Muy bien, niños. Hora de empezar su primer día de clases.- Todos afirmaron con emoción.

Seria una nueva experiencia que no olvidarán en sus jovenes vidas.

**.**

**Buenos días! **

**Espero que todos estén bien, la espera termino y he aquí otro capitulo. Se que demoro MUCHO en actualizar y lo lamento, de verdad.**

**En fin, se que el Fic tiene errores en la temporalidad y en ciertos puntos ha sido culpa mía y mis apuntes los cuales ya corregí. Y en otros es para que cada historia lograse adaptarse al Fic y si hay dudas son libres de preguntar. ;)**

**En el siguiente capítulo colocaré las edades de nuestro jóvenes protagonistas y el año que estarán cursando.**

**Por cierto, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia de personajes para colocar de maestros en esta escuela? Si es así Comenten, no necesitan cuenta para hacerlo.**

**Recuerden Comenten el Capitulo si les agrado, recuerden que eso me alegra el día y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Cuídense y hasta pronto queridos lectores.**

**.**


End file.
